Playing Hero
by jade254
Summary: AU Modern day HELSA story. It's Hans' birthday and he has invited both girls to his party. Elsa, has every reason to hate him and bans Anna from going. Fed up with her sister's overprotectiveness, Anna sneaks to the party against Elsa's wishes. Forced to go after her, Elsa, along with Anna's best friend, Kristoff end up in mortal danger when Han's is a victim of a home invasion.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this will be a AU modern day Helsa story with eventual Kristanna.  
**

**Elsa is going to absolutely hate Hans at first, but she will grow to like him over the course of the story.**

****Anyone who does not like this pairing then PLEASE DO NOT READ!****

**So the plot is...Anna is going to sneak to Hans' birthday party against Elsa's wishes. Elsa is then going to find out after Kristoff (Anna's best friend reluctantly tells her) and then they follow after her. Later that night Hans will experience a home invasion, which will have the four of them trapped inside with three crazy psychopaths and Hans is going to be forced to play the hero.**

**This story will contain some violence, sexual innuendo and will involve alcohol use. I may even increase the rating to M later.**

**Anyway If this story gets enough interest then I will continue.**

* * *

**Chapter One.  
**

"What the hell is this?!" Elsa fumed as she threw the piece of folded paper at the auburn haired man, as he breezily strolled to his dorm room.

"Whoa, snowflake. Isn't this a little past your bedtime?" he taunted, glancing at his watch.

"I said, what is it?"

Hans held his hands up in defense. "Chill out babe. It's just an invitation to my birthday party."

Elsa took in a calm, inward breath. "I'm quite aware of what it is Hans, after all, I can read."

Hans was confused at her flustered demeanor. "So, what seems to be the problem then?" There was a momentarily silence before Hans offered up an explanation. "Oh wait," he teased. "Are you jealous because I invited your sweet little sister along too? Do you have a problem with sharing Princess?...or were you hoping to have me all to yourself?"

"Pffft, as if!" Elsa retaliated in a mocking tone. "No Hans. You see, _my__ problem_ is the obsession you seem to have with my sister."

Hans raised an eyebrow. "Obsession? Actually, I would prefer to call it a healthy interest. And since I don't seem to be getting anywhere with you. I thought she'd be the less complicated option."

Elsa tensed, resisting the urge to punch him. But as she didn't agree with, or promote violence, she settled for shooting him a steely glare instead. "My sister is off limits. Do you hear me?! I know how your dirty mind works, Westergard. Anna, is not going to be one of your trophy's, or another one of your conquests, and she is certainly _not_ going to be another notch on your bedpost."

As he moved dangerously closer to the blonde-haired beauty, leering at her, he couldn't help, but admire her slender body, and those soft, luscious curves. Yet, he could also sense her fear and trepidation, it was overpowering. As he extended his hand to stroke her hair, he whispered softly, "oh, _that_ is a pity, But then again...I was rather hoping it would be you I'd have pinned to the bed... your royal iciness."

The lust in his eyes disgusted her. _How dare he! _"In your dreams Westergard!" she growled.

"You're always in my dreams, Elsa," Hans purred as his body rubbed up against hers. "Would you like to know the kind of fantasies I have about you, snowflake? They're enough to make a nun blush." His emerald green eyes glittered with ectasy as they became level with her blue orbs, their noses almost touching. He realized he had her trapped against the wall, with no-where to go. _Well it's not a bed...but it certainly will do._

Elsa felt her anger rising. He was tormenting her, and for some strange reason, he seemed to be enjoying it. "You're sick... deluded and I hate you!"

"And why is that, Elsa? Is it because," a hungry glint crossed his eyes as he discreetly placed a hand on her thigh, moving it slowly upwards, "I know how to warm that cold, frigid, ice cavern of yours."

Mortified at his overzealous, perverted mind, Elsa raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek. "You disgust me!" she spat, before pushing him aside with all her stength, and stomping off down the hall.

_ I may have deserved that. _Hans gingerly rubbed his cheek, it sure hurt, but not as much as his bruised ego. "So I guess this means you're not coming to my party then?"

* * *

"Ugh! that man is so infuriating," Elsa hissed later that night as she was curled up on her bed sharing chocolate with her sister. I mean the audacity of that leech, thinking that he has any kind of chance with me...or you."

"Yeah, so infuriating," Anna repeated almost dreamily. "I can't believe you hit him though."

"I know, and believe me, it wasn't intentional, but he is so insolent sometimes. He deserved a lot worse," Elsa replied bitterly.

Anna placed another piece of chocolate in her mouth before adding, "It was still kind of nice of him to invite us to his party though. No-one's ever invited me to a party before. And he is rather cute."

Elsa threw her hands up in exasperation. "Have you not been listening to a word I've said?"

"Don't be such a drama Queen, it's just a party! and I happen to like parties."

"Whatever you're thinking Anna. Don't think about it. Hans Westergard is a disgusting pervert and you will stay away from him...understand?!"

Anna recoiled from the sudden sharpness in her sister's tone, unconsciously shifting away from her. "So you're not even going to allow me to make my own decision about whether I want to go or not?"

"Anna, please? We all know what happened the last time I allowed you to make your own decisions. You ended up being trapped in a snowstorm for three days, and you almost died."

The young redhead grimaced at the thought, before countering with her own response. "But I didn't."

"That's not the point. If it wasn't for those two volunteers, Gerda and Kai, and their very smart dog Olaf, finding you when they did. Then you could have very well frozen to death."

That fateful day, three years ago still plagued the young blonde's mind. She had given Anna her one night of freedom, and she had come so close to losing her sister...forever."

"I know you're just trying to protect me. But it's just a party, Elsa. What could possibly happen to me at a party?"

"Quite a lot actually. Especially with a crowd of alcohol, drug and hormone fueled party animals."

Anna was enraged at her sister's obvious distrust. "I can take care of myself! God! you're such a buzzkill, Elsa. Maybe, you really do need to get laid."

Ignoring her sister's wayward behavior, Elsa mustered up a cold, harsh voice. "Enough Anna! We're done talking about this."

"So, that's it then, your final answer. End of discussion."

"Yes," Elsa replied curtly.

Anna huffed. "Fine then. I'm going to bed."

_Great! She hates me. Way to go, Elsa._

* * *

The very next day, and much to Hans' surprise, Anna appeared before him, smiling.

"Hans, I accept your invitation."

"What did you just say, Freckles?"

Ignoring Hans' pet name for her, Anna repeated herself, with slight elaboration. "I said, I accept your invitation...you know, to your birthday party this saturday."

He stood there, grinning. "So, I guess her royal iciness couldn't resist me after all?"

Anna knitted her eyebrows together, looking puzzled. "Huh?!"

"I just said, I knew Elsa couldn't resist coming to my party. It's going to be such a blast."

"Actually Hans...I hate to burst your bubble, but it's just me who'll be coming."

_But you're so ordinary. _"Well isn't that just fabulous." _A few drinks later and I'm sure she'll succumb to my sexy charm. Elsa was preferable, but it looks like I get the next best thing._ "So Anna? How in the world did you get your sister to agree to let you come?"

"Well..." she admitted, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear," she doesn't _actually_ know I'm coming. You won't tell her, will you? I mean, it's just that she'd freak if she knew I was going behind her back."

Hans sneered jubilantly, patting her head like a dog. "Of course not, Freckles," he promised as he flashed her a dazzling smile.

"I can't wait," Anna giggled, beaming with excitement

_Neither can I. After all, what her royal holiness doesn't know..won't hurt her._

* * *

**_A/N Reviews appreciated.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So thank you to everyone who has decided to read this story. To those following , favorited and a big thank you to those that reviewed.**

**No Han and Elsa in this chapter, but expect alot of sexual tension next chapter when Elsa gate crashes his party to confront him.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.  
**

As Kristoff Bjorgman drove his blue pick-up truck through the upper class residential area of Corona Bay, he found himself staring absentmindedly at his female passenger.

"Keep your eyes on the road," she ordered, catching him off guard, and causing him to blush.

The rugged, blond ruffled his hair with his free hand, before apologizing. "Yeah sorry about that Anna. It's a habit I guess, especially when you're dressed up so...nice."

Anna giggled at the sentiment. She liked Kristoff...a lot. After all, he was one of her best friends. Yet she was also aware that his feelings for her ran deeper then just friendship, although being the shy, reserved type, he would never openly admit it.

Anna on the other hand wanted to keep their relationship strictly platonic. So for now, he was someone she could have a laugh with, someone she could rely on, and most certainly the one person she could trust. And that is why he had been the perfect candidate to give her a ride to Hans' party.

Cruising along the quiet street, Kristoff kept his eyes and ears peeled for any sign of a party. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I think so," Anna replied, whipping out a tatty piece of paper and attempting to decipher the address from the scruffy handwriting. "Um...2576 Arendelle Lane."

The blond tilted his head towards the street sign. "Well _this_ is Arendelle lane, but I don't hear no music. As a matter of fact, it's dead quiet."

Anna rolled the window down, her eyes flittering around in all directions. "Maybe we should try further up there?" she suggested, pointing to the road ahead.

Kristoff nodded. "Okay, then."

"This is definitely got to be the right place," Anna then added. "Hans said he was hosting the party at his parents house whilst they away for the weekend. Apparently, it's going to be wild."

"Oh I wonder why that is?" Kristoff scowled. "No parents, no boundaries. Yeah I can just imagine the kind of _wild_ party it's going to be."

"Hey over there!" she yelled excitedly, forcing Kristoff to brake sharply.

Staring at the large mansion looming in the distance, Anna and Kristoff mouths dropped open in awe as they both admired the Westergard residence.

"Yeah it figures Hans would have been brought up in a place like this, with a silver spoon stuck in his mouth," Kristoff observed.

Anna was dumbstruck. "This place, It's amazing. It reminds me of a palace from the countless fairy tales I read as a kid."

As Kristoff brought the truck to a halt outside, the first thing he noticed was the amount of cars parked out front. _Are these people seriously contemplating driving home after a party?_

Anna's face lit up at the prospect that she was about to experience what a real party feels like. Although, whilst she was feeling this much excitement, Kristoff was starting to feel more and more nervous. There was loud music, hysterical laughter and party revelers already passing out drunk in the street.

"You know, I'm really not comfortable with you going in there alone Anna. I mean Hans is pretty much the biggest jerk on campus. He's rude, arrogant, obnoxious...need I go on?"

Anna chortled. "Actually, I think he's kind of sweet. And... if I didn't know any better, Kristoff Bjorgman, I'd say you were jealous."

"PFFT! me jealous. Well maybe just a little. But that's besides the point. Hans Westergard is bad news. He's probably had more women then I've had toothbrushes...comprende?"

Anna relaxed back in her seat, her heart pounding in her chest. "Now you're starting to sound just like my sister."

"Yeah well, maybe for once I agree with her. You know, there's a reason why she told you not to come to this party."

"Really Kristoff? you're acting like a far bigger party pooper then she is. Come to think of it, you have much more in common with her then you care to realize."

Kristoff's eyes widened in shock horror. "W-What?! me and Elsa?! are you kidding? Uh, I don't think so. For one, she doesn't even know I exist. And two... she's way out of my league."

Anna smirked, as she devilishly pinched Kristoff's cheek. "Sorry Kristoff, but you're probably right about that. My sister would eat you alive."

"Not to mention that icy stare she gave me the last time we kind of met. Brrrr, it made me feel cold and tingly all over. I think the less I have to do with Elsa, the better."

Anna laughed even louder, before grabbing her purse and stepping out of the vehicle. Just as she was about to walk away, she quickly turned, hovering her head above the open window saying, "Thanks for the ride. It was much appreciated."

"Anytime," he uttered as she began strolling towards the long pathway. Suddenly, Kristoff realized he had forgotten one thing. Quickly shuffling over to the passenger side window he called out after her, "Hey what time should I come pick you up?"

Anna whirled around, signaling to the cellphone in her hand. "I'll call you."

"Remember, I don't care what time it is. Just call me...and don't let anyone drive you home. They'll be completely wasted," Kristoff warned.

"Just promise me you won't tell Elsa where I am if she asks you...okay?"

"I promise." _At least __I hope I can keep that promise.  
_

* * *

As soon as Anna made it to the front door and entered the large entrance hall, she was feeling a little apprehensive. There were swarms of people, and she didn't recognize a single one. Music roared in her ears and she was nervous she wasn't going to fit in with this crowd.

"Hey there Freckles, glad you could make it," Hans said as he approached her, a can of beer gripped tightly in his hand. "Although, I for one, am still personally a little shocked that you came here without your sister's blessing. I was almost imagining that she found out about your little escapade and had tied you to the bed." _Now that's a thought._

"I'm eighteen years old now... legally an adult. I don't need Elsa's permission anymore, and she certainly has no authority over me."

"Whoa, now aren't you the little spitfire?" he mocked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Here let me take this jacket off you. It covers far too much and it's certainly very hot in here."

Anna innocently allowed Hans to remove her jacket, leaving her in a simple, but elegant blue and teal dress she had chosen to wear.

His glittering, emerald green eyes raked over her attire. "You look great in the blue and green, Freckles. It really brings out the color in your eyes."

"Why thank you Hans. I'll take that as a compliment."

Hans could feel his charm working on her already, and she'd only just arrived. _What's she going to be like by the end of the night? who needs Elsa when I can play out my fantasies on her more willing baby sister. _

He then reached for her hand and led her through a couple of lavish rooms to the main dining hall. There, spanning the entire length of the wall was a huge table filled with food, and every drink imaginable. There was a large variety of sodas, beer, bottles of wine, champagne, various spirits, but mostly her favorite thing of all...a huge bowl of punch.

"Care for a drink, Freckles?"

Anna instantly pointed to the red liquid. "I think I'll have some of that."

Hans looked disappointed. "That boring old stuff. No, no, no. What you need is a glass of my secret recipe, which is guaranteed to really spice things up."

The redhead hesitated. "Is..is it safe?"

"Of course it's safe. I'm not trying to hurt you Freckles. I just want you to have the best night of your life."

* * *

Elsa had spent much of her Saturday alone in the library, studying for her next big paper on world politics. Now though, she was just glad to be getting back to her dorm, and maybe trying to salvage what was left of her relationship with Anna.

They hadn't spoken to each other in three days and Elsa had to admit she was feeling rather lonely. She hadn't realized how much she was missing her sister. She missed them cuddling up together whilst sipping hot chocolate, watching a movie together, or simply talking, before having huge pillow fights.

_Maybe I could stop off and grab Anna's favorite ice cream. Chocolate dream crunch. That'll guarantee to lighten up her mood._

It was past nine before Elsa arrived back at her room, but as soon as she opened the door, she felt a cold shiver as if something was terribly wrong...and it was. The room was eerily quiet and in pitch darkness.

The blonde flicked on the light, only to find the room empty. Everything was just how she had left it that morning. _That's strange. Where could Anna possiby be at this hour? _

Her heart was pounding furiously as she rummaged through her bag for her cellphone. _I'll just send her a text message._

She fumbled around with the phone, trying to access the right screen for text messaging. _Now I wished I had paid more attention when Anna was showing me how to do use this contraption. _After several unsuccessful attempts, Elsa was growing more and more frustrated. _Ugh, how hard can it be?!_

Elsa touched the screen again, but this only resulted in bringing up the call menu. _Well I guess I could try calling. _She punched the number into the keypad, and patiently waited.

"Pick up, Anna," she muttered to herself. Several rings later and she heard her sister's voice on the other end, so she quickly began to speak. However, she had only managed to utter a few words when she realized it was just her Anna's voicemail instead.

_Damnit! _Elsa was getting desperate. She could try contacting some of her friends, but it was getting late and they sure weren't going to appreciate being disturbed, especially on a saturday night.

Elsa had only one choice left. She was about to call campus security, when there was a soft knock at the door.

_Anna, thank goodness.  
_

She flung open the door, ready to greet her sister with a massive, welcoming hug. Yet, as she stared out into the dimly lit hallway, she realized it wasn't Anna standing there, but one of Anna's closest friends. "Kristoff?"

Kristoff took a nervous step backwards, almost as if he was afraid of her. "Um...hi Elsa...I'm here about Anna."

* * *

**A/N More to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all the postive reviews, keep them coming, they are all appreciated.**

*****Warning: USE OF BAD LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL INNUENDO/REFERENCES*****

**Nothing else to say except hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three.  
**

Elsa froze, her rapid heartbeat stuttering at the very thought of her sister. "Did you just say you were here about Anna?"

Kristoff covered his nervousness with a careless laugh. "Ha, well it's like this...you see-"

Elsa however, was not in the mood for such immature behavior. "Enough! are you here about Anna, or not?!"

Kristoff's whole body began visibly trembling again as the platinum blonde glared at him, apparent irritation on her face. He quickly averted his gaze, lowering his eyes to the floor. _M__aybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

"So, are you going to tell me what you're doing here, or do I assume you were just here admiring the view."

"W-What?!...no, definitely not admiring the view. _Oh god, why is she so imposing? focus Kristoff focus. _"You know forget it. I just dropped by to tell Anna something, but clearly she isnt here. So...I'm just going to go..."

As soon as Kristoff turned to leave, Elsa darted in front of him, blocking his escape. "Wait!"

_Oh darn! now she's just being intimidating._

"Where is she, Kristoff? tell me?!"

_I could tell. I really should tell. But Anna would kill me. Only now, I'm not sure what would be worse. Suffering the wrath of a fiery redhead, or her bone-chilling sister._

Elsa tapped her foot impatiently, her piercing gaze causing him to shiver.

"Alright, alright. Just stop looking at me like that already, you're giving me the chills...seriously."

_Well here goes my chance at any potential, future relationship with Anna. Maybe it's better she doesn't know I'm interested in her at all. She'll never trust me again after this. _"Look, I promised Anna I wouldn't say anything, so I'm only telling you because I really don't trust Hans-"

"Hans?!" Elsa piped up. "What does he have to do with this?" It was then that the sudden realization hit her. "No, no, no, she didn't...?"

Kristoff's reply was surprisingly calm. "She did."

Elsa could feel the final ounce of trust she still had for her sister, slowly melting away. "I'm going to kill her," her icy blue eyes then locked onto Kristoff's chocolate brown orbs, before adding, "then I'm going to kill you."

The blond flung his hands up in dismay. "Hey, what did I do?! I only gave her a ride."

"You mean... you gave her a ride and then left her there!" Elsa exclaimed.

Kristoff rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "You know...in my defense, Anna is a real feisty pants. I don't think I could have stopped her even if I tried," he confirmed.

Elsa stared straight at him with a look of disbelief. "Well, that doesn't matter now...the only thing that matters is getting my sister away from there, and we're wasting valuable time just standing here. So, come on let's go."

Kristoff stumbled after her. "Um...we?"

Elsa whirled to look at him, her eyes narrowed into slits. "You 're not expecting me to walk are you? I mean, what kind of gentleman would allow a girl to roam the streets...alone?"

Kristoff cheeks flushed red. He had hoped this was going to be a brief encounter, but now he was going to be spending a good forty-five minutes alone...with Elsa...in his truck no less. _Calm down Kristoff. Focus on Anna. Focus on Anna. She's adorable, cute, lovable. Don't be distracted. Oh__ hell! this is going to be a long night._

* * *

Hans stood there studying the redhead. He couldn't believe how different Anna and her sister actually were. They looked nothing alike, and they were the polar opposites of each other. In his eyes, Elsa was a goddess, with superior beauty to match, whilst Anna was... just some freak of nature.

Still, she was here and Elsa wasn't, so he knew she would have to make do. At least she was quirky...and fun, and he loved her smile. But in his opinion, Elsa would always have the definite edge over her sister anyday.

"Hey Freckles," Hans said as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "How's the party?"

Her face instantly lit up with a healthy glow. "Oh it's wonderful," she squealed. "I'm having so much fun." She then raised her cup at him. "And I don't what this secret recipe of yours was, but," she instantly started twirling around, breaking out into a sing-song. "I feel so light and airy...just like a fairy." She grabbed his hand gesturing for him to join in.

Taking the cup safely from her hand, Hans crooked one arm around her waist, before leaning forward and whispering in her ear. "You know...we could go somewhere a little more private," he coaxed with an impish grin. "We could dance all you want then... amongst other things. It is my birthday afterall."

Anna giggled, "okay then."

Hans couldn't believe his luck. Anna was falling right into his hands...and very soon his bed. He couldn't wait to see the look on Elsa's face when she found out her sweet, innocent little sister had slept with him. He'd be sure to snap a photo, and treasure it forever.

"How do you know which room is yours?" Anna uttered as she half-stumbled down the long hallway, "there's so many."

"Actually, I'm up on the third floor. My brothers occupy all the rooms down here," he informed her sharply.

Anna swayed uncontrollably as Hans dragged her up another set of stairs. "You never told me you had brothers."

Hans shrugged. "Not much to tell, except... I have twelve older brothers. And I haven't got anything nice to say about any of them. I'm just glad they only visit on the odd occasion, usually when their trust fund has dried up and they need another loan from _Daddy_."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Anna shrieked. "Twelve older brothers? Yeesh, and I thought having _one_ older sister was bad enough. Before he could say another word, Anna wriggled from his grasp and scurried to a lone door at the end of the hallway. "Hey Hans, is this your room?"

Hans reluctantly followed, pushing open the door and guiding a very excited Anna inside.

Anna flung herself down on the bed sprawling herself out. "Whoa, a kingsize bed. It's sooooo big." She continued rolling from side to side, until she found herself tumbling off the edge and landing in a very unlady like position on the floor. "Ooops!"

Hans rushed to her side, attempting to stifle a giggle at the sight of her lying there, with her legs in the air, revealing her very flattering green underwear. He extended his hand, assisting her up from the floor. "Are you alright there, Freckles?"

She smoothed her disheveled dress, before answering, "I think so."

"You know maybe we should go back downstairs and rejoin the party," Hans suggested, moving towards the door.

Anna looked disappointed. "I thought you wanted to dance...or we _could _always do something else."

If she had mentioned that ten minutes ago, he would have jumped at the chance. But the excitment at bedding Anna, was quickly diminshing. All he could think about was Elsa. She was invading his thoughts, and he couldn't get her out of his head. She was the one he really wanted...not her sister.

He was just about to gently break the news to her, when she lunged at him, plunging her lips onto his. He lost his balance, falling backwards onto the bed with a very rampant Anna clambering on top of him.

"So you wanna fuck?"

Hans' eyes widened in shock, almost choking at her question. "Um...um..."

Anna put a finger to his lips, shushing him. Then, before he had a chance to protest she began seductively removing his shirt buttons, one at a time.

Hans gulped nervously. "How many of those drinks did you have?"

"A few, but who's counting. You said you wanted me to have the best night of my life...and so I am."

"You're drunk, Freckles."

Anna leaned down kissing his bare chest, her hands digging into his soft flesh. "Don't be silly. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Hans could feel his face flushing and other parts from his body acting uncontrollably from the guilty pleasure. _No I can't do this! _He put his hands up indicating he wanted her to stop. "No more. I need a breather."

Anna paused momentarily. "But, I haven't even got to the good part yet."

"You're really not yourself Anna. You're drunk...and I'm a little drunk too," he lied.

Anna clamped the front of his pants suggestively. "This still works, doesn't it?"

Hans leapt up, pushing her away from him. "Anna, that enough! I'm sorry Anna, this was a mistake, you're just not my type."

"Tears brimmed in the redhead's eyes. "Y-You were just leading me on? how could you? I thought you liked me."

"I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna stepped forward slapping him hard across the face, before storming from the room. "Screw you, Hans Westerguard!"

Hans slumped down on the bed, clenching his fists. _Ugh, this is all your fault Elsa._

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Elsa asked impatiently.

Kristoff tuned to face her. "If we were there, don't you think I would have said something already."

"You know, I expected more from you Kristoff. I thought Anna was your friend. How you could allow her to sneak off to Hans' party like that?"

"Don't blame me. Anna's eighteen. She can do what she wants. Maybe, if you didn't keep treating her like a child, she wouldn't feel the need to rebel. You're not her Mother, you know."

Elsa could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "You have no idea what we've been through Kristoff. Three years ago my sister almost died. Did she tell you that...did she?"

Kristoff's stomach tightened. "No..no she didn't."

"Then don't presume to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. Since our parents died, Anna is all I have. So I'm sorry if you disapprove of my overprotectiveness."

Now he knew she was trying to make him feel even more guilty. "Look I'm sorry, I had no idea. Well, we're here now, so let's just go find Anna...okay?"

Elsa nodded, before she hurried ahead, crossing the the front lawn, remaining oblivious to all the catcalls from some drunk men hovering around the front door.

Kristoff quickly caught up with her. He lay a hand on her shoulder, abruptly bringing an end to the howls she had been receiving. "Looks like they think we're together," he quietly informed her.

Once safely inside, Elsa pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

He immediately removed his hand, before apologizing. "I'm sorry, you obviously don't like to be touched...my bad."

"Just help me find Anna," she demanded icily.

Kristoff chose to go off in one direction, whilst Elsa tried another direction. _Anna, where are you?_

"Elsa...Elsa...Elsa. Welcome to my humble abode. I knew you couldn't resist joining me for my birthday celebration. I thought I was going to have to experiment with that inflatable doll I have upstairs...I had her made especially, to. look. just. like. you."

Elsa whirled around at the sound of the annoyingly, perverted, familiar voice. "I'm not here for you Hans. I'm here for Anna. Now tell me where she is so we can get out of here."

"You want to leave so soon. But you only just got here."

"Where's Anna, Hans? Don't make me ask you again!" she growled frostily.

Hans laughed hautily. "Well isn't someone throwing a temper tantrum." He waved his hands up in front of him mockingly. "Help! major PMS alert. You know, I think my Mother has some medication for that kind of thing. I could offer you some if you'd like...Hang on... but wait. That won't help, cause you're this pissy all the time. Maybe you get your period every day of the month...ouch!"

"HANS! enough of the insults, already. Just tell me where Anna is!"

He stepped closer, feigning innocence. "Anna? I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about, Your royal iciness. Your dear little sister can't be here. If I remember correctly, during our last very heated confrontation, you forbid Anna from coming."

Elsa exploded into a rage. "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME HANS. YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

He casually leaned against the wall, his arms loosely folded. "Nope. Describe her? What does she look like?"

Elsa briskly walked away from him. "I'll find her myself."

Hans raced after her. "You know, I think I may know who you're talking about. But if it's the same Anna I'm thinking of...then she has been a very bad girl."

Elsa's ears perked up, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"She tried to attack me. Yep, she's a crazed lunatic. You should really keep her on a leash."

Elsa waved her hand dismissively. "You're lying! Anna would do no such thing."

"Maybe you don't know your sister that well at all. She certainly is not the picture of sophisticated grace at all!...you are on the other hand, are the picture of perfection, but a tough nut to crack."

Elsa was about to offer a retort when Kristoff reappeared.

"Hey! it's reindeer boy," Hans announced cheerfully.

"Shut the hell up, Westerguard!" He then signaled for Elsa to follow. Once they were away from Hans, the blond spoke quietly. "I found Anna. She's out back."

"Well let's go and get her."

"Kristoff absentmindedly gripped her wrist, holding her back, "Not so fast. She's um...well let's just say, she's enjoying herself, but you're not going to like it."

An enraged Elsa, stormed through the set of patio doors which lead out onto the back lawn. She gritted her teeth as she noticed the huge group of people gathered near the pool area, clapping and jeering. Elsa propelled her way through the frenzied crowd, twisting like an eel, until she reached the front.

Hans and Kristoff had caught up with her, clearly out of breath. Hans spoke first as he gripped Elsa's shoulders tightly. "Hey, is that Freckles? what is she doing?"

"Close your eyes, both of you!" she snarled, noticing how transfixed they both were on the young redhead. Dark, inexplicable anger then burst forth as Elsa wrenched herself from his grip, and stomped towards her sister.

"ANNA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Anna gave her sister a little wave. "Oh hi, Elsa..have you come to enjoy the show?"

* * *

**_A/N More to come._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please keep them coming.  
**

****This chapter contains bad language and sexual innuendo/references****

* * *

**Chapter Four.  
**

Elsa watched in astonishment as her younger sister danced erotically in front of a crowd of loud, jeering men practically naked. Her hair tumbled down over her shoulders, as she swayed her hips suggestively from side to side.

"Anna! Stop this nonsense right now!" Elsa demanded.

"Oh Elsa, lighten up and come join me," Anna begged, extending her hand.

Hans sure liked the sound of that. "Yeah Elsa, why don't you take your sister's advice. I'd love to see you jiggling some booty."

Elsa's face turned the brightest shade of red, as she tried to restrain herself from wiping that smugness off his face.

"Don't be embarassed, snowflake. Your breasts have got to be the most stunning pair I've ever seen, and those hips certainly don't lie."

Elsa ignored his derogatory comment, but Kristoff glared daggers at him. "Do you mind, Westergard? why don't you keep your perverse comments to yourself...for once."

"Hey, this is my property. And what I say in or on my property is entirely up to me. If you don't like it, then you know where the door is," Hans countered bitterly.

"And leave Anna and Elsa alone with you? I don't think so."

Elsa had had just about enough of pleasantries with regards to her sister's outlandish behavior. "Anna, come with me. We're leaving, NOW!"

The redhead simply glanced back at her sister, before unclasping her bra and discarding it to the ground.

There was an intake of breaths from the crowd, along with more hooting and cheering. Elsa's heartbeat quickened at the sight of some of the men leering at her sister ravenously. Others simply drooled over her, whilst the rest seemed to find the whole spectacle quite amusing.

"ANNA!" Elsa picked up her sister's purple, lace bra from the grass, throwing it back at her. "Put this back on! Now, where are the rest of your clothes?"

Anna pointed to the floor, before swaying uncontrollably. "What, you mean my dress? Um, well it maybe over there," her eyes then darted to another location, "or it could be over there."

"Kristoff?...Hans? a little help here."

"Kristoff obeyed immediately, moving forward to steady Anna. He slipped his jacket over her bare shoulders in an attempt to protect her modesty.

Hans then chose to make his own shocking announcement. "That's it, party's over! I want everybody out, now!"

Several curses and expletives erupted from the crowd, but Hans couldn't care less. He then accompanied Elsa as they scouted the lawn searching for Anna's dress.

As Kristoff nervously waited with Anna, she smiled seductively at him, taking a few purposeful steps closer to the blond. Suddenly her body pressed up against him, her thighs rubbing against his. Kristoff's eyes traveled down to her exposed breasts, where they settled momentarily, before Anna was yanked from his line of sight.

Elsa wrapped an arm around her sister, guiding her towards the house, but not before glaring at Kristoff, her eyes narrowed. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

As if he had just been scolded like a naughty child, Kristoff followed with Hans trailing behind, where he had time to recollect his thoughts about his actions tonight.

_Whoa! that secret recipe of mine really did make Anna go all crazy._ _First, she tries to seduce me. Then she's stripping off in front of everyone._ Hans smirked to himself. _I'm__ never going to let her live this one down...or Elsa for that matter. I can't believe I'm so good at being bad.  
_

As they entered the kitchen, Elsa took care of Anna, by slipping back on her bra and dress, whilst Hans took up a position next to Kristoff.

"Pretty good show, if I say so myself. What about you, reindeer boy? I bet you saw enough to give you wet dreams for a month."

"That's just gross Westergard. I have no interest in Anna..at least not in that way. She's a good friend that's all."

Hans cast him in a unconvinced look whilst patting him on the shoulder. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, reindeer boy. But I know you want her."

Kristoff bristled at Han's words. "Not everyone is like you Hans. You know, the one who thinks he's Gods gift to women."

"No, you are definitely not like me. Seeing the girl of your dreams with her boobies on show like that... Well let's just say, you must have the restraint of a saint."

"What about you Hans? How come you haven't managed to get her into bed yet. _That_ is why you invited her to your party, isn't it? To charm your way into sleeping with her? Or has Casanova here lost his touch?"

"Anna's a cute girl and all...but she's far too immature for me. She's also too emotional... and far too needy. Nope, I've set the bar a lot higher. You see reindeer boy, there is only one woman I truly desire."

"And who would that be? please, enlighten me? so I can warn her about your sick, perverse mind."

His eyes flicked to the blonde who was now helping her sister drink down some water. "Oh, you're looking at her."

Kristoff's eyebrow rose and he let out a quiet chuckle. "You mean Elsa? ha ha, don't make me laugh, that is just ridiculous."

"Why?" Hans shot back.

"Because...because...Elsa is..."

Hans signaled for him to stay quiet. "I know. You don't have to tell me. Stunning...sexy..gorgeous and.."

"Unattainable," Kristoff added. "Maybe you need to stop thinking with your loins and more with your brain. Elsa will never want you. You've got no chance."

Hans nudged Kristoff in the ribs, earning a grunt from the blond. "That's where you're wrong wonderboy. Elsa is like a wild horse. And like every wild horse, she just needs to be tamed. She won't be able to resist my charm for long. Soon... I'll have her pining for me...just you wait."

"Mmmhmm?" Kristoff simply mumbled. "Well, all I can say is...I'd like to see you try."

As his eyes lingered on her. Hans stroked his chin, a smile upon his lips. _What would I do with a woman like that? Not only does she have physical charm, but the attraction of total virginity. To most men she would be boring, but I've had my fair share of fast women, whores and one night stands. But Elsa, her innocence is as pure as the driven snow, it was radiating, like magic. _Hans sighed heavily. Much to his annoyance she had infected him, making him feel weak and powerless. _No-one has ever made me feel like this before. She is head-strong and beautiful and she has shattered my peaceful existance.  
_

He knew he had a challenge ahead. But one thing about Hans Westergard was that he wasn't afraid of a challenge. And in the end he always got what he wanted.

"I think we've out stayed our welcome. We'll be leaving now," Elsa said. "Kristoff, would you mind giving us a ride back to campus?"

Kristoff nodded. "Of course not."

As they headed to the main entrance hall, Anna tasted bile in the back of her throat, and she suddenly retched. "Elsa? I think I'm going to be sick."

The last thing that Elsa wanted was for Anna to throw up all over Hans' shiny, marble floor. She didn't care so much for his floor getting plastered in vomit, he deserved it. No, it would be the fact that then she would feel obligated to stay and help clean up. "Hans quick, where is the nearest bathroom?"

Hans grimaced as he pointed to a smaller hallway just off the hall. "Just down there."

* * *

As Anna sat hunched over the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach, Elsa was crouched down beside her; rubbing her back soothingly.

A tear tickled down Anna's cheek. "I'm sorry Elsa...I've really screwed up. You must be so disappointed in me."

Elsa continued rubbing her back as her sister's vomiting slowly ceased. "Not at all. We all do things we're not proud of."

Anna wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Do you still love me?"

"What kind of a question is that? of course I do." She then assisted Anna to her feet and helped tidy her up. Once her face and hands were also cleaned, Elsa carefully led her back to the main hall.

"Is she okay?" Kristoff asked with a hint of concern.

"She'll be fine as soon as I get her home to bed," Elsa replied.

Hans decided to offer up a suggestion. "You know, I have plenty of room if you want to stay here for the night."

Elsa's mouth dropped open as she gaped at him.

"Was that bad? cause it seems I've rendered you speechless, Your royal iciness. Don't worry, I tend to have that effect on women. Now you don't need to thank me. You can just repay me in kind," he said, winking at her.

"Ugh!" Elsa then turned to Kristoff. "Please, just take us home."

As the three of them headed out the door, Hans followed after. "So, I guess there's still no way to convince you to appease the royal gems then?"

Elsa didn't respond, instead turning away and continuing down the path with her sister.

"What? no good-night kiss either. Am I doing something wrong?"

Kristoff's chocolate eyes were flashing with anger. He stormed towards Hans, swinging his arm back, ready to plant a punch on Hans' nose, before Elsa stopped him.

She loathed him. He was rude, insulting and she hated the way he spoke to her in that condescending tone. Yet a part of her knew that she could not tolerate violence in any way, shape or form. "Leave it. He's not worth it. Please, let's just go."

Hans couldn't resist a few last bitter words. "Whoa Elsa, I see you got him house-trained already. Going for a threesome, eh reindeer boy. You better watch out, sharing a bed with her royal iciness may just earn you a stiffie much earlier then expected."

Kristoff balled his fists and gritted his teeth. _Asshole._

* * *

"I feel terrible," Anna groaned as Kristoff helped her into his truck. Elsa climbed into the passenger side, propping her sister close to her.

Kristoff then clambered in and turned the ignition. Nothing happened. He tried it again..still nothing happened.

"What's wrong Kristoff?" Elsa queried in a panicked tone.

Kristoff slammed down on the steering wheel. "I don't know. But you two stay here, I'll go check it out." He then exited the vehicle and popped the hood. "WHAT THE HELL! if this is someone's idea of a sick joke..it isn't funny."

He felt a hand grip his shoulder causing him to spin around abruptly. "Damnit Elsa! you scared me half to death."

The blonde apologized quickly. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. But in future it maybe not a good idea to sneak up on someone like that. Anyway, it looks like I'm going to have to call a tow truck. Could I maybe borrow your cell? I left mine at home."

Elsa went to her bag and rummaged through it. "It's not here. Maybe I forgot it..."

"Or the person who messed with my truck took your phone. Do you know if Anna still has hers?"

Elsa nodded. "I'll ask her." She shook Anna who groaned in her sleep. "Anna, do you know what you did with your phone?"

"I-I think I d-dropped it... inside," the young redhead slurred.

Kristoff cursed under his breath, realizing he was going to have to make the short trip back to Hans' house to retrieve it. "Come on, you'll need to come with me. I'm not leaving you out here alone."

Kristoff gathered up Anna from the truck and they began half dragging her back to the house. As they reached the front door they were taken completely by surprise by a tall, dark, sinister looking man who stepped out from the shadows.

"Damnit!" Kristoff yelled, thinking they were just friends of Hans', or revelers from the party who hadn't realized it was over.

"Shut up!" the first man yelled as he yanked a gun from his pocket, aiming it at Kristoff.

Elsa clutched Kristoff as the gun flashed before her eyes.

Another of the men appeared behind her, sniggering. "Don't worry sweetheart. Just do exactly as we tell you and you might just get to keep your pretty face."

The first man then jabbed the gun harshly into Kristoff's side. "Now, what are you waiting for?...just knock. We have got a fun night ahead of us."

* * *

**A/N More to come.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay my lovely readers, time for the next chapter. Once again can I express my thanks on the reviews so far. **

****Please be warned. This chapter will contain bad language, sexual innuendo/ references and some mild violence****

* * *

**Chapter Five.  
**

When Hans heard the knock on the door, he grinned mischievously. "I knew you wouldn't pass up this once in a lifetime opportunity, my little snowflake."

The three men waited patiently in the shadows for the door to open. "Now no funny business," the man with the gun whispered to Kristoff, before training his weapon onto Anna," or I'll splatter her brains all over the wall."

Kristoff concurred by nodding, whilst Elsa could feel her heart pounding louder and louder at the thought of that monster threatening her sister's life.

After several heart stopping moments, their wait was over. As soon as the door was finally opened, Elsa was propelled forward, straight into Hans' waiting arms, planting her hands firmly flat on his chest.

"Whoa Elsa! If you wanted to feel up my well toned muscles, then all you had to do was ask."

Her cheeks reddened as she untangled herself from his relaxed grip. "Hans," she whimpered.

Ignoring her obvious concern, his eyes then flicked to Anna who still looked drowsy, and then to Kristoff who was stood in total stunned silence. "Well this is unexpected. So, you're looking at a foursome, eh? Well I'm sure that can be arranged."

His gaze then drifted to the three male strangers who now lurked dangerously behind the threesome. "Well, I wasn't expecting quite an orgy, but I can be flexible." He fingered a loose strand of Elsa's hair, yet his chest tightened when he saw the panic on her face.

"It's okay, snowflake. There's nothing to be worried or ashamed about. I guess reindeer boy and his lordship here are not quite satisfying enough for her Majesty. Or perhaps you're just really, really horny that you require extra helpings. But that's okay. The more the merrier I say."

Without further hesitation, he opened the door, inviting the group inside. Once they were all gathered in the entrance hall, Hans clapped his hands together in anticipation, before offering Elsa a subtle wink. "Come on then, what are you guys waiting for? the gates of heaven are awaiting our arrival."

Once the three assailants had set foot into the entrance hall, they exchanged curious glances. The leader, who had had the gun trained on Kristoff, stepped sideways, revealing his weapon to Hans.

He immediately froze to the spot, flinging his hands up in front of him "Okay guys, chill out. Now I know you must be as excited as I am to be in the presence of two beautiful, hot women. But honestly, it's okay. Lucky for you, I know how to share."

"You know what, Westergard? You're a man of such fine breeding," Kristoff raged. "When are you ever learn to shut your mouth and stop thinking with that dick between your legs?...They're flipping, crazy psychopaths, you idiot!"

The man holding the gun stepped closer to Hans, waving the gun in front of him. "You'd better listen to your friend... because he's right. Although crazy yes...psychopaths...well...we're not quite there yet."

Hans took a step backwards. "You know. I'm into some rather kinky business, but that takes the biscuit. You're not seriously thinking about using that thing, are you?"

The man frowned in confusion, then glowered at Hans. "The only thing that this is going to be used for, is putting a bullet in your chest. Now shut the hell up!"

For the first time in forever, Hans was almost speechless. "What is going on here?...Elsa? Kristoff? Is this is some kind of joke? because it's not funny."

"If this was a joke Hans, don't you think we'd be laughing by now?" Elsa hissed.

"I don't know, your royal iciness. If you laughed, your face might crack," he retaliated with a hint of sarcasm.

"SILENCE!" the leader boomed, gaining everyones attention. "Now. Is there anyone else in the house?"

Hans shook his head wildly. "No, it's just us."

"For your sake, you'd better be telling the truth." The leader gave a curt nod to the youngest member of the trio. "Check it out. Make sure you look everywhere."

"What's going on?" Anna asked softly as she groggily opened her eyes becoming more aware of her surroundings. "Are we home yet?"

Kristoff held her close, stroking her disheveled hair. "Not yet, Anna. But please, just stay quiet."

She felt a hint of panic, but remained quiet.

For some strange reason, Hans felt a pang of guilt for them being in this situation. So, mustering up enough courage, he confronted the leader. "That's it! You know, you can't do this, and I for one have had enough drama for one night. This is my house, and I'm calling the police."

"Don't bother. We've already disconnected the phone line," the leader admitted coolly. He then grinned, before signaling to his second in command. "You'd better check them for any cellphones."

Firstly the man patted down Kristoff, finding his cellphone almost immediately and removing it from his possession. He handed it over to his boss before starting on Anna.

Alarmed, Anna shrieked in response to the mans hands groping her. "Hey, watch it!"

His blue eyes gleamed, and he lightly chuckled as his hands roamed up and down her body just a little more intimately. When his large, calloused hands slid up her dress, touching her bare skin, she yelped in surprise.

Kristoff was watching him like a hawk, curling his fist up into a ball when his hands disappeared from view. "Hey don't you touch her!" he growled.

"Sorry, but I had to check everywhere. She could have been hiding a phone in her panties for all I know."

Anna glared at him sharply, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Well, I wasn't. You disgusting pervert!"

"Oooh feisty!" the man chided.

"That's enough!" the boss roared. "She obviously doesn't have one on her. Now, move along."

He then moved across to where Elsa stood, and began patting her down. He brushed up against her, before leaning in close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and could smell his vile breath. "What about you, Princess?"

Hans gritted his teeth. _I'm the only one allowed to call her Princess. Not this sack of shit._

Elsa trembled, biting down on her bottom lip, as his rough hands checked every inch of her.

"You're a rather sexy speciman," he then added, forcing a further reaction from Hans.

He stalked forward, ready to land a punch in his face, before he was instantly restrained by the third man who had returned, and was now brandishing a large hunting knife. "The house is empty," he informed his boss.

The man next to Elsa then chortled. "Looks like your little boyfriend doesn't like me saying that."

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Then he won't mind me doing this." The man then grabbed one of her breasts, cupping in his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Mmmm, what a nice rack."

Elsa closed her eyes in utter terror, wondering what else he was willing to try.

Hans' face burned with red-hot anger. "Leave her alone, you bastard!"

The boss stomped across and hauled his accomplice away from Elsa, tossing him unceremoniously to the ground. "You heard him, leave her alone. You've had your fun."

"Yeah," Hans spat. "You touch her again, I'll cut your balls off."

His captor sniggered. "Or we could just cut off yours. You seemed to be the one with the perverted mind earlier."

Elsa fell to her knees, wrapping her arms protectively across her chest, whilst tears streamed down her face. Anna, who was now much more alert, managed to crawl across to her sister, and began comforting her.

"I'm so sorry I got us into this," she whimpered, her cheeks wet with tears.

Elsa wrapped her arm around her sister. "It's not your fault. Try to stay strong...okay? We'll figure something out."

The boss moved in front of them, waving his gun menacingly. "Well. Now that that little performance is over. It's time we get a little more accquainted."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Hans, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were bound, gagged and had been forced to their knees on the dining room floor.

The boss addressed them once again, smirking. "So maybe it's time for us to introduce ourselves. My name is Sven." The rather stocky built, brown haired leader then pointed across to his second in command, a shorter, plump man with blond hair and sideburns. "This is Oaken...and last but not least is Wesley. Although he prefers to be called weasel. For some reason he likes it because he says it makes him sound more scheming and cunning."

Through his gag, Hans began making loud muffled sounds.

"Now what?!" Sven spat, as he ripped the tape from his mouth, earning him a howl from his captive.

"Look. Please, just take whatever you want. My parents have money...lots of money and valuables. There's even have a safe upstairs with some jewelry along with some bonds I think. Take it all, just please, leave us alone."

Sven roared with laughter. "We don't want your money, or your jewels!"

Hans raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Then what do you want?"

"We want to have some fun!" With Sven's next set of words his tone darkened. "Now we like to play nice...but if any one of you tries anything that upsets me, or my two accomplices here, then I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your brain. Or I may even allow Weasel to get a little creative with his knife."

Hans cursed to himself at the thought of how much danger they were truly in.

Sven placed his gun into the belt of his pants. "Now," he grinned deviously. "Where's your liquor? That is always guaranteed to liven up a party."

* * *

**A/N More to come. Reviews appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you once again for all the reviews. Please keep them coming, all feeback is appreciated.  
**

****This chapter will as usual contain bad language. alcohol use and minor violence****

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

Spurring into action, Sven roughly grabbed Hans' shirt, forcing him to his feet. "I want some liquor, now!"

"Hey watch the shirt! this _is _designer you know," Hans hissed.

Sven released his grip on the young man then said in a mocking tone, "Oh I'm sorry, I had no idea it was designer. Where does it say it's designer then?"

Hans flicked his gaze to the small motif at the left side of his chest. "There, see."

Grinning meticulously, Sven apologized before smoothing down the creases. "There, is that better?" he smirked with feigned casualness.

"Yes, Thankyou...now..." Hans grunted, as without warning, and before he could react, a fist was swung, colliding heavily with his stomach, temporarily winding him.

Sven grabbed his hair, yanking his head back harshly. "You think you're funny, pretty boy? Just remember who's in charge here!"

Hans nodded, before Oaken's hands were upon him, and he was forcibly pushed towards the kitchen, where he was hauled onto a stool and held firmly in place.

Sven dashed around the kitchen, opening cupboards, looking for any bottles of alcohol. "Where's your stash?"

Hans folded his arms, a smug expression plastered over his face. "I've just been host to a college party, where do you think all the alcohol went? Down their throats, on the floor, or in the toilet...with any luck."

Sven positioned himself in front of Hans. "I think you're lying, college boy."

"It's the truth. They probably drank the lot. You know how is it at these wild parties."

Sven ignored him, instead continuing to yank open cupboards and trash the countertops, sending some of his parents precious crockery careering to the floor.

"Hey, do you mind? My parents just spent a fortune having this kitchen renovated."

Sven chortled. "Well it's in need of remodeling. I absolutely hate the color. It reminds me of a mortuary, especially with these gray walls and all."

Both assailants laughed before they carried on looking. It was another several moments before a shriek was heard from Oaken as he spotted three bottles at the back of the final cupboard. "Yah I found some!"

Sven grabbed one of the bottles of rum, unscrewed the cap. and swigged from the bottle. "Mmmm, just what I needed. Oaken? bring the rest of the bottles. It's time to get this party started."

The leader then swiftly grabbed Hans, and using the tip of his gun, he was prodded back towards the living room. With a firm kick to the back of his leg, he fell to the floor, gasping as he landed with a painful thud next to Elsa.

Weasel grabbed the bottle from his boss and gulped a mouthful down. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he held the bottle towards the foursome. "Here, you want some?"

Elsa turned her head away in protest, Anna was too busy crying, Kristoff simply shook his head, and Hans was wincing in pain.

Sven snatched the bottle back as he ripped off Elsa's gag. "Have some! It'll help you loosen up a bit."

"I don't want to loosen up! Now go to hell, dirtbag," she spat angrily.

"Nasty mouth, for such a pretty girl." Before she had a chance to retailate, the bottle was forced to her lips. "Weasel, open her mouth."

Weasel grabbed her chin, forcing her mouth open, allowing the liquid to be poured down her throat. Elsa gagged and spluttered as she choked on the rum. Once she had reluctantly swallowed, she coughed, and wheezed as she gulped in air. She gazed at Sven pleadingly as he pushed the rim of the bottle towards her once again.

"Please, no more."

"Drink up Princess!" he demanded, as she was forced to take another mouthful.

Once the bottle was removed, Elsa took in a steadying breath, before cursing at him. "Fuck you!"

Sven waved a finger in front of her, "Tsk, tsk, language, snowdrop. You're far too adorable to speak so crudely."

Oaken gripped her arm, pulling her towards him and began inhaling her scent. "Mmmm...yeah, and she smells pretty good too."

Fury and fear shone in Anna's eyes as she forced out loud, muffled sounds under the gag.

Sven then tore the tape from her mouth, before questioning her in a derisive tone. "Aww, what's wrong, darling?"

"Leave my sister alone, you rotten pig!" Anna screeched.

Ignoring the redhead Oaken pushed the bottle towards Elsa's lips, where she voluntarily took a large gulp and then spat the contents into his face.

"Bitch!" he growled, as he backhanded her, sending her sprawling to the floor.

Kristoff moved from his position, but Sven's firm hand was pressed down on his shoulder. "Not so fast golden boy, or believe me, she'll get a lot worse."

Satisfied, that momentarily she had suffered enough, Sven moved across to Anna. Elsa tried to stop him, but her attempts were perfunctory due to the alcohol consumption. She had never touched a drop of it in her entire life, so even this small amount was affecting her badly.

Anna squirmed, until she felt the cold steel of a knife placed against her throat. Weasel sneered as he pressed the blade closer. "Yes, that's right, your turn, little girl," he snarled.

Hans, who had now managed to pull himself to a sitting position, shifted across to Elsa who was curled up whimpering. He wished he could have comforted her, but with his hands still bound, it was impossible. For now, soothing words would have to be enough. "It's okay. I'm going to get us of this..I promise."

Elsa's head was swimming, her vision hazy, as she mumbled, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

After the three bottles were emptied, Sven giddily approached Hans. "We're hungry. I think a pizza should be on the menu. I'm going to untie you, and then you're going to order one for us."

_This could be my chance, _Hans thought. "Fine, I'll do it. But first I need to use the bathroom."

He whistled over to Weasel. "Take him. If he dares try anything funny," Sven warned, "I won't hesitate to shoot one of his friends here."

As Hans walked slowly to the bathroom, he discreetly grabbed a pen from the hallway table. His mind, however was in a fit of chaos as to how he was going to elude his captor, and keep the others safe. _I can't risk their lives._

"Now, hurry up," Weasel commanded as Hans was pushed inside.

As he sat himself down on the toilet lid, he thought of a less dangerous plan. Stripping some toilet paper, he quickly scribbled a short messge.

_Help needed!_

_4 of us held hostage by three men_

_Call 911 immediately._

Hans was subsequently interrupted by pounding on the door. "Come on, times up! get out here, or I'll go get your little girlfriend, and start decorating her pretty face."

Hans flushed, then exited the toilet. "No need for that. I'm coming."

As soon as Hans was returned to the living room, a phone was thrust into his hand by Sven. "Now. Order the super, supreme pizza... with extra topping."

After Hans had successfully ordered the pizza, he was kicked back to the floor, his hands again tied.

Kristoff fought mercilessly against his bindings. _Hans just had a chance to escape, and he blew it. Now we're all damned to hell. _He silently growled in frustration as the rope cut into his flesh, but he didn't stop struggling.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Hans was hoisted to his feet. Sven then whispered a word of warning in the younger man's ear. "You do, or try anything to make him suspicious. I'll have Oaken over there ravish your girlfriend. He is just itching for the chance, but you know, I really find that so disrespectful, so you just be a good boy and she will be allowed to keep her dignity."

Hans felt his heart pounding as he fingered the piece of toilet paper folded in his pocket. He looked back at Elsa as he walked toward the door. "Wait, I need to get some cash for a tip."

Sven gave a curt nod, following Hans as he took cash from a cookie jar. Once he had trundled back over to the door, the boss signaled for him to answer, then hid out of view.

"Pizza for Westergard," the young man announced when the door was opened.

"Yeah that's me," Hans replied, maintaining his composure.

The young pizza boy, who looked not much older then himself, handed over the pizza, and Hans handed him a twenty dollar bill, which he had rolled up with the note placed inside.

"Hey thanks," the deliverer said as he sauntered off down the pathway.

Sven eyed Hans suspiciously and called after the young lad. "Hey wait up?"

The deliverer halted, before hurrying back to the house. "Is something wrong with your pizza, sir?"

Sven handed him over another five dollars. "Not at all, it's just my son here was being a little stingy with the tip."

The man smiled in elation. "Gee, thanks man." But as he turned to leave, Hans was startled by a gunshot, slightly muffled by a silencer. The pizza deliverer then collasped in a heap on the ground.

Hans staggered backwards in shock as Sven crouched down, checking on his victim. Satisfied that he was truly dead, he then reached for his hand and pried the money from his grip. He unrolled the bill and found the note that had been written.

He glared up at Hans. "Oh dear, now we do have a problem."

"Y-You killed him," was all Hans could choke out.

"No," he said in a stern and angry voice. You killed him!" Sven stood, towering over a sickened Hans. "And now... everything that happens from this moment on, will be all your fault!"

* * *

**A/N More to come.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. Please keep them coming.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND BAD LANGUAGE.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.  
**

"Why did you have to do that?" Hans uttered sheepishly as he watched Sven drag the pizza boys dead body into his entrance hall, smearing the marble tiles with red crimson. The heavy door was then slammed shut and Sven jogged back over towards him, aiming the gun menacingly.

"Because, college boy. That's what happens when you attempt to play hero. People get hurt...people die," Sven snarled as he forced Hans back towards the living room. "Now, get in there and shut-up!"

"Please, can you loosen these ties. I can't feel my hands," Elsa whimpered.

Sven nodded to Weasel. "Untie her hands. She's not a threat anyway. If she tries anything, she'll find out what a bullet to that pretty head feels like."

After she had been released from her restraints, Elsa nursed her bleeding wrists, caused by the tape. But more concerning was the blood she had just noticed on Hans' clothing. "Oh my gosh," she gasped, "you're hurt!"

"I'm fine," Hans mumbled.

Elsa began fiddling with his shirt, trying to find the source of the bleeding. Forgetting the situation temporarily, Hans allowed her hands to unbutton his shirt, just so he would get the chance to feel the softness of her fingers against his bare skin. "I can't seem to find any injuries...where could the blood be coming from?"

Hans realized it was time to come clean. "It's not my blood, Elsa. I'm not injured."

"What?! but I thought."

"Well you thought wrong. Although you do have quite the magic touch. I'm feeling better already."

Elsa jerked away from him. "You asshole!"

"Why the sudden concern anyway? it's not like I'm your number one fan or anything. As a matter of fact, you pretty much hate my guts."

Ignoring his retort, Elsa shrank back. After a momentary silence, Elsa's curiosity was getting the better of her, so she continued with her questioning in the hope it may provoke a confession. "So, if it isn't your blood, then whose is it? what happened, Hans?"

"None of your concern," Hans replied rather bluntly.

"You've got blood on your shirt and that's not my concern," Elsa countered bitterly.

Hans clenched his fist. "Damnit, Elsa! Why do you have to be so irritating?"

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Sorry, am I interrupting a lovers quarrel?" Sven asked amusingly, yet with a hint of sarcasm.

"We are not lovers!" both Hans and Elsa yelled in unison.

Sven grinned unbelievingly, before addressing the foursome once again. "Okay, now let's get down to some business. So you see, it's like this. Because of your friend's little stunt he decided to play earlier...one of you is going to have to pay the price for his incompetence."

Weasel turned to his boss excitedly. "Does this mean I get to practise my artistic skills on one of these lovely people?" he asked, smoothing the blade of his knife suggestively.

"And is this finally my chance to bang one of these lovely ladies?" Oaken added as he licked his lips, resulting in Anna turning away in disgust. He crouched down in front of the redhead, cupping her chin harshly, until she had no choice but to look at him. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad, If you're good, I'll be real gentle."

Kristoff's face reddened in anger, and his muffled expletives did not go unnoticed.

"What was that?" Oaken inquired mockingly as he ripped the tape from Kristoff's mouth.

"You bastard! Don't you touch her. If you do, I'll kill you!"

Oaken answered scornfully, "oh I'm so scared." Then he grabbed Anna's breast, whilst grinning smugly. "And how are you going to stop me?!"

Anna felt angry resolve rising in the pit of her stomach. If her hands were not restrained she would have gladly knocked some of Oaken's teeth out. A string of muffled curses left her lips as she jolted sharply away from him.

Oaken just chuckled as he shuffled across to where Elsa was sat. He grabbed her braid, earning a small yelp from the blonde "What about you Princess? You fancy a good time with Oaken here? Well, come on, answer me!" Oaken's eyes narrowed at her disobedience, as his gun moved to the neckline of her dress, the tip dragging it downwards. "Still nothing to say? no smart remarks, I'm rather disappointed."

Elsa felt sick. Not just sick at these cruel men terrorizing them, but physically sick, to the point where she was imagining throwing up all over this vile human being. "BACK OFF, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Silence descended upon the room as no-one spoke. Oaken swung his fist back, ready to take a swipe at her, until Sven grabbed his arm.

"That's enough Oaken! We don't want to damage her pretty face just yet."

Elsa relaxed slightly, although her next main concern was that she needed the toilet, desperately. "I really need to use the bathroom."

Sven shook his head. "Why? so you can try and write more little notes like your boyfriend here..I don't think so."

Elsa shot Hans a glare, surprised at his actions. "You did what?"

Growling with anger, Hans immediately retaliated, "Why are you taking that tone with me? At least I was trying to do something!"

Elsa however, was not impressed by his small attempt at heroism. "Were you trying to get us killed?"

"Well I'm sorry your royal iciness, but can't you see, we're dead anyway. They're just toying with us until they decide to..."

"Hans...enough! you're scaring Anna," Kristoff interjected.

"I'm just trying to be realistic here. We've seen their faces, know their names...our fates are pretty much sealed."

Kristoff, luckily had been working on his bonds for quite some time, and all his hard work had finally paid off when he was able to slip one hand out of the bindings. He nudged Anna, who, after wandering what he had been getting up to, nodded in acknowledgment, before shuffling herself up closer to him.

Once both hands were free, Kristoff began working on untying Anna's hands. The three stooges were too busy conversing with one another to see what was happening.

When Anna was freed, she gently yanked the tape from her mouth, then managed to get Elsa's attention by showing off her hands.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa whispered quietly to her sister.

"What does it look like? getting out of here. Kristoff's going after Sven. Hans can take easily overpower Oaken, and then you and I can grab Weasel."

"Anna, don't be reckless! They have weapons. Guns and knives. We don't stand a chance."

"Elsa, you heard what Hans said, and for once he was right. When they're tired of this, they'll kill us all. I've seen enough movies to have figured that one out."

Elsa wasn't going to agree to her baby sister doing this. "No Anna. We will think of another way."

"Elsa, please?"

By now Hans had joined in the discussion. "Hey, you guys care to enlighten me on just what the hell you're talking about."

Kristoff quickly gave Hans a quick rundown of his plan.

Distracted by all the whispering going on, Sven stalked towards them. "Will you all shut up, or we'll have to resort to gagging you again. I trust you understand that we're in charge here, and you do what we say."

The four nodded, trying not to act suspiciously.

"This is not a good idea. Please don't do this," Elsa pleaded.

Kristoff, however wasn't prepared to wait around any longer. "Anna? forget Weasel, your main objective is to get out. So, when I say run. You and Elsa get out of the house as fast as you can and call for help. Hans and I will hopefully distract them long enough for you to escape."

Hans gave a curt nod, before Kristoff leapt to his feet and charged at Sven. The leader was instantly caught off guard, and the gun he was holding was knocked from his hand and skidded across the floor.

A fist came flying at Hans, but he deftly ducked under it, causing Oaken to lose his balance and land in a heap on the floor.

Elsa watched as the gun landed near her. Hesitantly, she picked up the weapon and amateurishly aimed it at the men.

"Stop right there," she instructed nervously.

All four men halted what they were doing and stared blankly at Elsa, who was gripping the gun shakily with both hands.

Feeling victorious, Kristoff and Hans clambered away from the two assailants.

"Now, now, sweetheart. Little girls shouldn't play with such dangerous toys. Give me the gun, before you hurt yourself," Sven ordered.

"No! you are going to let us all go...now!"

Sven put his hands up in a surrendering position. "Okay...sure...just calm down. We can do that. We were only playing with you people after all. We really didn't mean you any harm. You give me the gun and we'll let you go free."

Elsa blinked, trying to keep up the concentration. "D-Do you think I'm stupid?"

Sven smirked maliciously as he glanced past her, across the room. "No, I don't think you're stupid. But I do think you have more important things to worry about."

"Elsa!" A scream was heard from behind her and Elsa spun around to find Anna with a knife to her throat.

Weasel tightened his hold on the young redhead, his tone of voice threatening. "Put the gun down girly, or I will slit her throat."

Elsa's heart began pounding loudly at the sight of her sister being in such a perilous situation. "Anna?"

"Please, I don't want to die," Anna sobbed, tears running down her face.

Now she had no choice. Elsa wasn't about to let Anna get hurt. She lowered the weapon, allowing Sven to snatch it from her grasp.

His cold, dark eyes met hers. "That...was very stupid!" he roared, and without mercy he pistol whipped her. Elsa screamed as her lip burst open, sending blood everywhere.

Hans was flaming. He flew at Sven, both men now wrestling for the gun.

Oaken immediately took out his own gun and aimed it at Kristoff, then slammed his heavy boot into his knee sending him crashing to the floor.

Sven and Hans were still locked into battle, before a loud gunshot resonated around the entire room.

Sven broke away, grabbing a fistful of Hans' auburn hair and then landed a violent punch to the younger man's nose.

"You fucking sonavabitch," Hans cursed as he cradled his injured body part.

Elsa clapped her hand over her ears, whilst Anna abruptly dropped to her knees.

"What the hell just happened?!" Oaken howled.

Elsa turned to her sister, who was now struggling to her feet. "Are you alright?" she asked, helping the younger woman to stand.

"I'm fine, I must have slipped that's all," Anna mumbled.

However, Anna was not fine and Kristoff was the first to notice, followed by Hans.

"U-Um...E-Elsa," Kristoff stuttered as he pointed at Anna.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What is it? what's wrong?"

Without warning, Anna slumped against her sister, blood now blossoming across the front of her dress. "Elsa!"

Elsa clutched hold of her sister, frantically screaming her name as she began losing consciousness." NO ANNA! CAN YOU HEAR ME? ANNA!"

* * *

**A/N More to come...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N First of all I'd like to apologize at this chapter being rather short. Originally this chapter was double in length, but I realized there was just too much emotion going on, so I decided to break it up.**

**Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter, as usual they are very much appreciated.**

**Now, this and the next chapter was extremely hard to write due to how much emotional stuff is going on. I do promise though, things will start to get better soon and we'll see our three villains get their just desserts.**

**Warning: plenty of angst.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.  
**

Sven pressed his back against the wall, his chest heaving as he watched the scene unfold before him. A victorious smirk played on his lips as he said smoothly, "Oh, I just love a little drama, don't you?" He then motioned for Oaken and Weasel to join him in enjoying the show.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Elsa's inhuman cry resonated throughout the entire house as she sank to the floor, clutching her badly wounded sister as tightly as she possibly could. "I'm sorry Anna. It should have been me. Why wasn't it me?!" she sobbed as she instinctively touched her younger sister's face, smoothing her bangs away.

Kristoff remained frozen to the spot, too shocked to even grasp what had just happened. Instead, he could only risk a glance at his best friends fallen form.

Hans, no longer caring about how much danger they could still be in, scooted across, falling to his knees beside Elsa in an attempt to inspect Anna's injury.

"No! stay away from her!" Elsa demanded as she protectively cradled Anna closer.

Hans' normal witty tone had changed to that of extreme concern for the young redhead. "Let me take a look, Elsa. I promise, I'm not going to hurt her."

After a tentative moment, Elsa finally allowed Hans to gently examine her sister. One of Anna's hands was clasped over the wound, blood now seeping through her fingers.

He immediately turned his attention to Kristoff. "Hey reindeer boy, give me your shirt...quickly."

The blond was still looking rather stunned, and only responded after Hans had asked him a second time. "Y-Yeah sure," he replied, yanking off his shirt and handing it over to Hans. Finally snapping back to reality and with his head less foggy, Kristoff hurried to Anna's side, grasping her other hand.

Scrunching up Kristoff's shirt, Hans moved Anna's bloody hand aside and placed the piece of clothing over the bullethole, instructing Elsa to keep as much pressure on the wound as she possibly could. Suddenly, Anna's eyes struggled open, a tear forming, before she screamed out in agony.

"Goddamn it Elsa, that hurts!"

Tears rolled down Elsa's face. Just thinking about how much pain her sister must have been in was pure torture. "I know it does, but it'll help control the bleeding. Now, try to lie still for me, okay?"

Fear gripped the young redhead as she began questioning her sister. "I'm not going to make it, am I?"

Elsa flatly refused to believe that Anna was going to die. She had to keep strong for her sister. "Of course you are."

Shakily, Anna brought up a bloody hand to her sister's face and stroked her pale cheek. "I love you Elsa. I just need to tell you that one more time before...before..."

"Sshh," Elsa interrupted, "don't say that. Y-You're going to be fine," she then added, her voice almost on the verge of cracking.

The heartwrenching, interaction between the two sister's tore at Hans' own heart. He could feel an overwhelming surge of anger and despair rising within him as he stood to face the men responsible. "She needs to get to the hospital, or she's going to die."

Sven laughed, loving the situation his hostages were in. "That's not my problem. If you hadn't tried to play hero, then she wouldn't have been shot. So, if she dies, this is all your fault."

Elsa looked up at the callous leader, her usual blue eyes filled with rage. "How can you say that? How can you be so heartless? This is my sister, and she is all I have left in this world."

"Oh my heart bleeds," Sven chuckled derisively.

"Hey boss? Maybe we should just kill em all now, and get ourselves out of here," Weasel reasoned.

"All in good time," Sven replied with a grin. "For the time being, I'm having fun watching all this drama. It's like a good soap opera." Turning back to his captives, he snickered. "You know, if that bullet hit her lung, she's going to be drowning in her own blood really soon."

"SHUT-UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Kristoff roared as he clenched his fist, turning his knuckles white.

Anna was about to berate him for being so loud, when she broke into a coughing fit, causing blood to spill onto her lips. Her breathing was beginning to consist of quick, shallow gasps, as her lungs desperately fought to take in oxygen while they still could.

"What did I tell ya?" Sven mocked, continuing to watch amusingly, "she's a gonner."

Elsa found herself sobbing into her sister's hair, unable to face the terrifying reality that her sister truly was dying. Hans draped an arm around the devastated blonde. He didn't care if she scolded him, punched him or simply pushed him away. Right now, she was desperately in need of a warm hug.

"I failed you Anna. I was suppose to keep you safe. What kind of sister am I?"

Even when dying, Anna gave her sister one of her warmest smiles, before answering. "The most selfless, kindest, loveliest sister, I could ever have wished for. Now, please don't be sad Elsa. It'll be fine. Besides, I'll be with Mom and Dad in heaven. You do think I'll go to heaven, don't you? I mean I haven't exactly been really good, but God won't be that harsh on me, will he?"

Elsa kissed her sister's lips. "I think God would be lucky to be gaining such a brave, beautiful and caring angel, but he's going to have to wait a little longer. Do you hear me? because he can't take you yet. I still need you."

Anna weakly nodded, before breaking into a violent coughing fit again. Breathing was becoming more of a struggle and she was starting to feel numb, not to mention that focusing on Elsa and Kristoff's face was becoming much more difficult. She gripped hold of her sister's hand more tightly.

"I-I'm so c-cold," she choked out. "Could you hold me a little closer?"

Elsa instantly hugged her sister more tightly. "Oh you can't leave me Anna. I don't want to be alone."

Anna tried to reassure her. "You can't get rid of me that easily. Wherever I am, I'll always be with you." The redhead then tilted her head towards Kristoff, because there was something she needed to tell him. "Kristoff. I never told you this. I think it was because...I wasn't really sure myself. But I-I-"

Kristoff shushed her. "Save your strength, Anna. Whatever it is; it can wait."

"No. I need to say this. I love you Kristoff."

The rugged blond was stunned into silence. "W-What?!"

Anna repeated herself in a lower tone. "I love you. For as long as I can remember. You've always been there for me...and for that, I'll always be eternally grateful."

Kristoff couldn't believe what he just heard. He had always had romantic feelings for Anna, but he had just been too scared to act on them. "I do too. I'm crazy about you. I just...oh my god Anna...I love you."

Hans and Elsa exchanged glances, before Hans next spoke.

"Well you two lovebirds can continue this conversation, after we get out of here. And you might want to thank me later, but I have an idea."

Kristoff wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore of Hans' bright ideas, but right now, he had to admit he didn't exactly have any of his own. "So, just how do plan to save the day...this time?"

* * *

**A/N More to come...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay. Now this is going to be a little rant, because I feel it needs to be said. I have already mentioned this on another story of mine, but will again repeat myself. I read and appreciate all the reviews, however, it would be appreciated if those reviewers, particularly those guests who feel the need to leave a comment simply to say how long it has taken to update, or when you will be updating, or why is it taking so long, refrain from doing so. The review box is there to comment on the story: likes, dislikes etc. not to have a moan about irregular updates. I have a job, a young child and a life. I write when and if I have time. **

**Now I've said that, we are nearing the end of the story, but thank you for all the helpful reviews so far.**

***** WARNING: This chapter will have bad language and minor sexual violence. There is nothing extremely graphic but wanted to mention if this makes you uncomfortable*****

* * *

**Chapter Nine.  
**

As Anna slipped in and out of consciousness, Elsa felt more helpless by the minute. "If Anna dies...then I may as well be dead too," the blonde told Kristoff softly, as she stroked her sister's forehead.

Kristoff remained quiet for a few moments, before answering her. "Oh Elsa, don't say that. You know Anna wouldn't hear of it. Besides, your sister is strong. She'll be alright. She has to be."

As Hans gave Elsa and Kristoff a furtive glance, he couldn't help, but feel a thick layer of emotions coating him.

_This is all my fault. I should never have invited Anna to the damn party. Why did I invite her again? oh yes, that's it. To piss Elsa off, and so I could try and score with her little sister. That same girl, who's now dying...all because of me. _

Leaving Anna with Kristoff, Elsa shuffled across to where Hans was slumped. He stared at her intensely. But after seeing the pain in her eyes, he chose to turn away.

"Are you okay?" she asked soothingly.

_Okay? she's asking me if I'm okay? Is she insane? I'm just as responsible for her sister's predicament as if I had pulled the trigger myself. _"I'm fine...how...how is she?"

"Better." It was a lie, but Elsa figured if she could convince herself of that, it would help her cope with the situation.

"I can see that," Hans replied in agreement.

Elsa took a deep bre

ath. Inhaling, then exhaling, before breaking down in front of him. Hans gingerly pulled her into his arms, allowing her to sob into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "It's just...I'm so scared. She's lost so much blood...I-I don't know how much longer she can hold on. I can't go through this again...the pain of knowing that I might lose her...it's too horrifying to think about."

As Hans comfortingly rubbed circles on her back, he questioned her latest revelation. "Again? has something like this happened before?"

"Not her getting shot of course," Elsa admitted. "But her almost dying. It happened three years ago, just after our parents died. Anna, against my wishes, went to a friends house. She was supposed to get a ride home that evening, but it had been snowing heavily and their car wouldn't start. Her friend's mom had insisted she stay the night, but Anna thought I would be mad at her, so she decided to walk. It was dark and still snowing, and apparently she took a wrong turn and ended up lost and miles from home. The phone lines were down too, so I had no idea what had happened, until the next morning.

When I realized she was missing, I was frantic. Mom and dad has entrusted Anna's care to me, and I felt like I had let them down. It was two more days before she was found, suffering from frostbite and hypothermia. When she got to the hospital, I thought for sure she was dead. The doctor actually told me the only reason she probably survived, was because she was buried in the snow and it helped to keep her insulated. She was lucky then...but there's nothing to save her this time... nothing at least short of a miracle."

After listening to Elsa's story, Hans was even more determined to get them out of there. "Don't worry Elsa, you're not going to lose Anna, I promise."

Elsa brushed away her tears with the back of her hand. "How can you promise something like that?"

"Have faith in me Elsa, I won't let you down. Besides, I have to do something. It's because of me we're in this mess in the first place. I knew you didn't approve of Anna coming, but I really wanted to make you mad. And if truth be told, I kind of envied her rebellious side. Not to mention the fact that I thought I had a chance with her. But now I know, that if Anna wasn't here in the first place, then you and reindeer boy wouldnt have had to come get her. None of you would be involved."

For the first time ever, Elsa was seeing a softer, more remorseful side of him. "You didn't know something like this would happen. And knowing my sister, she probably would have found a way to come even if you hadn't invited her. So please, stop blaming yourself, and know that none of this is your fault." She took hold of his hand, brushing the pad of her thumb gently over his knuckles. "I've already accepted that we're not getting out of here...at least alive anyway."

Hans rose to his feet, a look of fierce determination on his face. "We are getting out of here Elsa...all of us."

"Hans no!" she warned. "It's too dangerous. We need a better plan."

"Just keep Anna awake, don't let her fall asleep." With those words said, Hans stomped towards the men who were seated at the dining table. He hadn't got far, when a gun was immediately shoved in his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sven asked with a wicked grin.

"Look asshole! you can kill me, torture me...do whatever you want to me, but let them go."

Sven chuckled. "I have a better idea. You see, the boys and I have been doing a spot of thinking. And I've come to the conclusion that I've been rather harsh on my good friend Oaken here. Can you even begin to fathom the kind of torture he's had to endure, knowing that there is a perfectly good piece of ass in there, going to waste. Now, I'm not a sexual predator, far from it, but who am I to deny him a little entertainment before the night is out."

Hans could feel his heart pounding._ Over my dead body!_

"He was rather hoping to have had a piece of the little redhead too," Sven continued. "But sadly it would seem she's rather indisposed right now, and he's not too keen on fucking a corpse. He likes to hear em scream, you see?"

"You bastard!" Hans spat, in undeniable anger.

"Tsk, tsk, language boy," Sven chided as he held the gun firmly on Hans, before motioning for Oaken to join him.

When the large brute appeared, he had a look of pure elation on his face. "I've been waiting for this all night. So let's say we get down to business."

Hans swiftly moved in front of Elsa, who was now back at Anna's side, and had no idea what was happening. "I'm not going to let you touch her!"

Kristoff glanced across at the two men advancing towards them. _Oh hell, t__his doesn't look good._

"W-What's happening?" Anna murmured.

Elsa reassured her. "Nothing. Everything is okay. Don't try to talk, okay?"

But as Oaken stepped closer, with a look of pure lust in his eyes, the blonde felt a chill run down her spine. "Hans? what's going on?"

Oaken couldn't resist offering her teeny, tiny piece of information. "Oh sweetheart, hasn't he told you? You and I are about to get to know each other a whole lot better."

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what he possibly meant by that statement. "No, please."

Hans fought desperately to protect Elsa, but he was no match for the taller, more muscled criminal. As if he were nothing, but a feather, Oaken lifted Hans off the floor and tossed him across the room like a ragdoll. He then grabbed Elsa by her hair and dragged her to the middle of the room.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, clawing relentlessly at her attacker.

"E-Elsa!" Anna screamed with what little strength she had left.

Kristoff leapt to his feet ready to help, but Sven swiftly kicked the blond to the floor. A heavy boot was then slammed into his side. Kristoff heard a few ribs crack and he howled in pain. Writhing around on the floor, he clutched his side, gasping for breath.

Oaken found himself struggling to contain a flailing Elsa. "Stop fighting me, bitch! I'd rather not have to knock you out. Because, where would the fun be in that?"

Weasel giggled. "Oh this is going to be fun. Live entertainment, I can't wait."

Hans winced in pain as he forced himself to a sitting position. "Leave her alone you sonovabitch!"

His outcry earned him a smack to the back of the head, before Sven grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Shut the fuck up, and watch. You may even enjoy the show."

Oaken pushed Elsa to the floor, pinning her down with his weight. "Nice pair of tits you have here love, why don't I cop a feel." He groped and squeezed her breasts hard, causing the blonde to cry out in pain.

Hans had never felt so powerless in all his life. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he was forced to watch Elsa about to be defiled in such a brutal way.

Sven flashed Hans a devilish grin. "Like that? Although, I bet you kind of wish it was you getting some action."

Hans ignored his taunts. He was not about to give this monster the satisfaction of him knowing just how much this was killing him.

Oaken leaned forward, smothering her mouth with his. He forced his tongue in, despite Elsa's protests.

"Keep still you whore," Oaken demanded as his hand moved towards her thigh. "Now be a good girl and spread those legs for me."

"Please, stop," she whimpered. "I've never been with a man..."

Her assailant licked his lips. "You're a virgin, eh love? even better, and such a rare find these days. Well, I'll be sure to be real gentle."

As he proceeded to unzip his pants, they were all interrupted by a weak voice.

"Don't you hurt my sister!" Anna choked out.

With Sven momentarily distracted, Hans took the opportunity. He swung his head back hard, his skull connecting with his captor's nose. He heard the almighty crack as blood started to gush out.

As Sven fell to the floor, Hans grabbed the gun and aimed it directly at Oaken. "Get the hell away from her... now!"

With his own gun out of reach, Oaken slowly rose, his hands raised above his head in a surrendering motion. "Okay man...just calm down."

"Run Elsa!" Hans then commanded.

Taking complete advantage of Hans' distraction, Oaken made a stealthy move, aiming to reach for his gun, but luckily Hans' reflexes were faster. He brought his knee up, hitting his target without fail. The older man wailed in agony, clutching his groin, before Hans slammed his head against the wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Looks like you won't be using them for a while, you bastard!"

Elsa scrambled to her feet and headed for the door. She was fumbling with the doorknob, when Weasel darted towards her. He pushed her forcefully against the hard oak, before spinning her around and burying his knife deep into her shoulder.

Weasel retracted the blade, causing Elsa to gasp loudly.

"NO!" Hans screamed. It wasn't until he saw the blood staining her top, that he found the strength to move.

"Say goodnight, blonde." Her attacker raised his arm and was about to plunge the knife into her chest, when Hans lunged at him. He landed a punch to his nose, and another to his chin. Weasel gasped for air, as Hans landed a blow to his stomach, then to his ribs. Lastly, he pistol whipped him causing him to slump to the floor in a semi-conscious state.

Elsa gripped her shoulder, trying to ignore the amount of blood flowing from the gaping wound, before she flung open the door and ran screaming into the darkness.

Once Elsa had made her escape, Hans fetched some belts and managed to restrain all three men. Then he went over to check on Kristoff and Anna. The blond was still in a lot of pain, but Anna was silent and motionless.

"Is she okay?" Kristoff asked.

Hans quickly checked the redhead over. A breath hitched in his throat as he fumbled for a pulse. Yet, in his panicked state, he was having trouble locating one.

Kristoff's tone turned desperate. "Hans? is Anna alright?"

Hans chose to ignore the blond. Instead focusing his attention on Anna. "Don't worry little spitfire, help is on the way. So you can't die on me now, okay? Because, I made a promise to your sister...and I'll be damned if I'm going to break it."

* * *

**A/N More to come...**


End file.
